


Kikimora's Christmas

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Gift Giving, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Kikimora's first Christmas with Emperor Belos.
Relationships: Emperor Belos/Kikimora (The Owl House)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kikimora's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Short story done for Anon on the threads. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays

Kikimora woke up in her chambers and got ready for another day of being the Lord's assistant.  
As she walked down the halls she noticed that they were oddly empty, no guards, not even other Emperor Coven in the area.  
Everyone probably got an early start to try and make her look bad but it still didn't explain the missing guards.  
As she entered the Emperor chambers she was surprised to see a banner across the room that read "Merry Christmas" and just below it sat Belos on his throne.  
"My Lord forgive me for not being here sooner." She told him bowing before him  
"No worries Kikimora you had a long week."  
"Still my Lord."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"My Lord if you don't mind me asking where is everyone gone today? I notice the Castle is rather empty at the moment."  
"I gave everyone the day off."  
"You what?"  
"Kikimora do you know what today is?"  
Kikimora thought for a moment was today supposed to be important or was he trying to trick her.  
"I'm sorry I don't know what today is supposed to be."  
"It's Christmas Kikimora."  
"Christmas what's Christmas"  
"It comes from the Earth dimension. It's a holiday where they give gifts and spend time together with the ones they cherish."  
"And you sent them away to spend time with those people."  
"Correct."  
"Why sir?"  
"Since the Clawthrone incident I've noticed the troops and some members of the Coven morale have been dropping. So I'm hoping this will help boost that."  
"I understand sir but why didn't you inform me about this."   
"Well I know you sacrificed a lot to be here in my coven cutting all ties with your family just for the opportunity. But I wanted to spend this time together. You're one of my loyalists and most competent members of my inner circle."  
"Thank you, my Lord." Kikimora said trying to hide her blushing face from Belos.  
"Here Kikimora something for you." He said summoning a box with a red bow neatly tied to it and handed it to her.  
"Thank you my Lord but I didn't get you anything." She said taking it.  
"No worries I put you in an awkward position but go ahead open it."  
Kikmora undid the bow and opened the box to see a bright red scarf. Picking it up she wrapped it around herself and felt herself get warm.  
"I hope you like it. I noticed you're always cold around the chambers so I imbued the scarf with my magic to keep you warm."  
"It's lovely and I think I know why I can get you my lord but I need you down here."  
Belos indulged Kikimora's request and kneeling to her height. Kikimora quickly planted a kiss on Belos's mask.  
"Merry Christmas my lord." She said with a blush.  
Merry Christmas Kikimora." He said back before taking a seat on her throne once again.


End file.
